Percepciones
by What 1987
Summary: Nos ponemos en los pies de Watson e intentamos que su mente sea comprensible. Holmes es un sujeto sobre el que puede hacer muchas afirmaciones, y a veces contrarias. 2o capítulo o epílogo: la mente de Holmes es tan brutal como romántica.
1. Chapter 1

Escribí esto tan rápido como pude y no me importa en realidad tanto como quedó.

Y presiento que a ustedes tampoco.

Espero aún así lo disfruten. Pasen un buen rato.

* * *

La mandíbula cuadrada de Holmes, angulosa. Grados de la escuadra… Él los sabría calcular mejor que yo.

La barba, rala, presente sólo por omisión; es decir, no la deja crecer tanto como que su mano padece de abulia al no poder encontrar la navaja.

Holmes mismo me ha expresado anteriormente una de sus ridículas ideas – como todas sus ideas parecen serlo en un principio – en la cual delinea un paralelismo _digno de consideración científica_ - esto último me lo señaló con socarronería - entre una barba abundante y el carácter taimado de un individuo.

¡Rasúrate!

Gira la cabeza hacia mí y me dice: "Lestrade tiene cada vez menos luces."

#############

Holmes, una rodilla en el suelo, acumulando polvo en un parche más o menos redondo, toma medidas de algo completamente invisible para mí.

Preguntar… No.

Si le pregunto y su única respuesta es una sonrisita de suficiencia…

Para qué, no tiene sentido.

Se divierte dejándome en el misterio.

Genio… ¡Bah!, sí, probablemente. Y al fin qué… No tiene él a nadie en la vida y yo cada vez tengo a más personas.

…¡Ja!, qué ironía. Incluso me atrevería a pensar que lo tengo a él.

"¡Watson reaccione!" su mano extendida por detrás de su espalda hacia mí, no me mira. "¡Le digo que me pase la pluma!"

#########

Cuestión triste.

Holmes estudia un libro en su sillón. O más bien, busca sus propias ideas esclarecidas en algunas páginas y el resto lo deshecha como errores de juicio del escritor, que seguramente cree menos avisado que él.

Por la forma en que hojea… Más rápido de lo que lee su ficción barata de crimenes.

Cuestión triste repito.

¡¿Quién puede dar más mérito a la literatura barata? Lo que quiere es hacernos sentirnos idiotas, ¡a todo el resto de nosotros!

Por eso es cada vez más estrafalario. Se diferencia para distanciarse, desea irse a la deriva.

No me aprecia, ni me respeta lo suficiente. Se aparta de mí también.

Cosa triste de nuevo. Me apena, me pone triste… Pensar que un hombre pueda hacer de sí mismo una isla, así.

…No me aprecia mucho.

"Watson, ¿quiere ir a la ópera y luego me acompaña a boxear? Yo invito todo."

Sí Holmes, lo quieras o no te serviré de compañía. "Por supuesto".

No es posible que permanezcas sólo, así.

##############

El algodón con alcohol sobre una grieta ensangrentada de su piel.

Entrecierra sus enormes ojos a causa del ardor y sonríe, orgulloso de poder soportar el dolor de golpes, raspaduras y puñaladas superficiales. Quiere que congenie con él y es bastante extraño que pueda hacerlo, hasta cierto punto… Quizá sólo me hace feliz el saber que a pesar de todo salió bien librado.

Nuevamente curioso, el que tenga sólo dos meses de conocer a éste hombre y sea ya tal mi preocupación por su bienestar… Supongo que el vivir bajo un mismo techo estrecha cualquier relación, reduce el espacio, constriñe... No hay a donde evadirse.

"Doctor, sus cuidados cuentan con toda la excelencia de la ciencia médica, me parece, al igual que con la gentileza de alguien que nació para su profesión."

Holmes, amable y dadivoso a pesar de lo huraño que es. Es un ser humano fino. "Gracias."

… Y lo mejor sería que dejara de sonreír, o pensará que doy mucho peso a su opinión… No es así, sólo soy sonriente, una persona amena.

############

"Escuche Watson", retira el cigarro de su boca. Fumarolas, humo sobre nuestras cortinas. Olor a él por toda la casa. "Ha pensado usted acaso sobre la posibilidad de adoptar un adorable can."

"¿Qué?"

"¡Jajaja!", mi tremenda geta de confusión sin duda lo hizo reír. "Bueno, debo admitir que usé el término adorable pretendiendo que me dijera de inmediato que sí."

"¿Quiere usted tener un perro?"

"Bueno, no a decir verdad."

Levanto y dejo caer mis manos en signo de exasperación. "Bueno, ¡¿pero entonces?"

"¡Ja!" Lindísima sonrisa. "Mire Watson, he notado hoy en la mañana en la calle cuando vio un perro, y supe que tuvo el deseo de traérselo consigo, aunque no me lo dijo." Es decir, su sonrisa es contagiosa… la del señor Holmes. ¿Cómo hace para notar todo? "Y luego recordé que hay una substancia cuyos efectos podría probar en un perro sin riesgo alguno de hacer daño al animal."

Es normal… Algunas personas son así, siempre hacen reír a las otras cuando ellos mismos ríen. De cualquier género y edad…

"Entonces quiere tener un perro…"

"Sí."

"Sea pues."

"¡Perfecto!"

¡Ya me lo imagino rascándole las orejas afectuosamente a nuestro cachorro!

"Espere… ¿Dijo que va a probar substancias?"

"No Watson, eso es lo de menos…"

No puedo evitar verlo con desconfianza pero el sigue sonriendo, y pone el puro de nuevo en su boca. Bueno, creo que me dijo algo de no matar al animal…

#############

Nervios, vena tensa, tendones, huesuda la mano de Holmes. Trazos pesados, frenéticos sobre papel arrugado. ¿Qué escribe? Su vientre sobre su piel de tigre. Labios entreabiertos, ojos maravillados.

¡Exasperante!, sacudo mi cabeza.

"¡Pero Holmes, ¿qué es lo que escribe?"

"No lo entendería Doctor Watson."

Probablemente no, ¿pero tiene que decirlo así?

"Sabe Holmes, probablemente este en lo cierto y no lo entendería. Pero me parece que la mayoría del tiempo me subestima."

Para repentinamente de escribir, creo que muerde el interior de su labio. Está arrepentido.

Lindísimos, enormes ojos cafés, cariñosos sobre mí. Hombre guapo.

"Jamás Watson. La cuestión aquí es que son pensamientos inconexos." Se pone de pie, y se sienta a mi lado en el sofá. "Mire."

_Perfeccionar la ciencia. Fuerzas contrarias. Considerar dirección e intensidad. Grosor y longitud. Clasificación generalizada. Útil incluso para Scotland Yard…_

¿Qué?

"Debo de admitir que esto no tiene sentido."

"Pretendo crear manuales. No sé si son posibles, no sé siquiera si deseo hacerlos." Agitado, pone su brazo en el respaldo, casi rodeando mis hombros. "Odiaría ver a cualquier tonto utilizar mis métodos eficazmente. Además, a usted no puedo ocultárselo." Parece abrazarme. "He tomado un poco de la solución de nuevo, como ya habrá notado. Mi cabeza es como treinta caballos a todo galope. Estoy seguro de que divago. Y odiaría que pensara usted menos de mí por las mil tonterías que he de estar escribiendo."

Calidez. "A usted no podría importarle menos lo que yo o cualquier otro piensen de usted."

"Es cierto". Se sienta en el suelo, delante de mí. Cabellera desastrosa. Hombre-niño. "No me esfuerzo por mostrarme connivente. Pero Watson, me parece inusualmente agradable el saber que usted me aprecia, a pesar de no ser más que su coinquilino, y uno terrible por cierto, de hábitos completamente irritantes para un médico que siempre incluye en la receta reposo y tranquilidad." Ojos de cachorro, casi tan tiernos como los de Gladstone. "O será que no me aprecia…"

Está drogado: No puede deducir mucho de cualquier palabra o gesto mío. "Por supuesto que lo aprecio."

"Y yo Watson, yo a usted le adoro. Es usted un militar en todo el sentido de la palabra. Un verdadero hombre. Incisivo, cauteloso, comprensivo… Mucho mejor persona de lo que yo soy."

Sí, soy muy bueno. Nada en comparación con él… Quizá los dos pensamos tan alto del uno como del otro.

… No es normal Watson.

Con una última sonrisa se pone de pie y se encierra en su cuarto. Sólo Dios sabe que aberraciones obnubilen su juicio, una vez solitario, encerrado e intoxicado.

Yo lo que siento es que lo quiero… Lo quiero como sólo debería de quererse a una mujer. O quizá confundo mi excesivo afecto… Me gustaría que así fuera, de lo contrario… ¿Qué penitencia tengo que hacer?

… ¡Dios mío! … ¿Qué voy a hacer?

#############

Lo estoy observando, como siempre, mi mirada sobre él con la misma insistencia. No había notado que lo hago en tal forma y tan frecuentemente.

Me sorprende que él no haya hecho comentario al respecto. Aunque luego, supongo que es inevitable que mis ojos caigan sobre él cuando siempre estamos los dos solos aquí en la sala. Y él siempre, si no me está observando es que está absorto en sus cavilaciones. Eso es lo único que puede tener nuestra atención: el otro, un libro, la comida, nuestras imaginaciones…

Ahí, leyendo el periódico… La piel de su rostro parece curtida y a la misma vez tan tersa. Sus labios son gruesos… Deben de sentirse como…

Repentinamente alza los ojos a mí, un pequeño destello de sorpresa sobre el café de sus irises, sobre sus mejillas se esparce lento como en un remanso un tono rojizo. ¡Dios mío!, ¡¿Sabrá lo que estoy pensando? Pero luego me obsequia una pequeña sonrisa, su atención recae de nuevo sobre el diario.

¿Será posible que Holmes esté afectado por la misma enfermedad que yo parezco estarlo?

#############

Entro a la sala de Baker Street y sé que está vacía. Mrs. Hudson no estaba abajo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Holmes no está tampoco? Té frio sobre la mesa. Dejó un desorden. Me temo (temor es exacto) que ambos han salido.

Doy media vuelta y ahí está él, recargado en la puerta con un cigarrillo colgando de la comisura de su boca, una sonrisa torcida. Ha entrado tras de mí furtivo y aéreo como un fantasma.

"Mrs. Hudson no está, pero yo sí."

Me estremezco. Sé que las personas podemos leer el pensamiento del otro, pero ¿tanto así?

"¿A dónde ha ido?"

"A donde le he indicado."

"¿Cómo?"

"Le dije que planeábamos emborracharnos y jugar juegos de azar, y que no querría quedarse para el espectáculo. Luego salí por las botellas necesarias, y llegué justo detrás de usted, aunque me cerró la puerta en las narices. ¿Pues en que está pensando Watson?"

¡Zorro! Astuto. En ti, siento que lo sabes. En ti y en otra cosa tan irrelevante que ya no lo recuerdo. ¡Pero es tan inapropiado!, escandaloso y mortificante… Y si te lo dijera ¿qué?

Ah sí, en ti y la revista que no compre al comprar el periódico.

Alzo mis hombros diciéndole así que no lo sé. Es lo único que puedo hacer.

"Mi querido Watson, últimamente lo he visto muy preocupado y veo que hoy claramente tampoco está en humor de festejar. Pero para eso es el alcohol, y en su caso, también las apuestas. Póker Watson… Presiento que perderá como tanto le gusta."

"¿Qué festejamos?"

"Que Mrs. Hudson no está."

"Absurdo. Dice usted mismo que la sacó para festejar."

"Es exacto. La saqué para poder festejar que la he sacado."

"Es usted ridículo, sus razonamientos carecen de todo sentido común. Y Mrs. Hudson es una muy buena mujer."

"No niego ninguna de sus afirmaciones. Aun así le veo sonreír y eso es lo que cuenta. Mi plan está funcionando."

Se quita el sombrero de un jalón, abate la botella sobre la mesa y procede a quitarse el abrigo, su rostro abierto y jaranero prometiéndome una buena farra.

En cuanto a mi sombrero y abrigo, replico sus movimientos y él ríe conmigo.

"Es usted un sinvergüenza." Asevero aún mientras el comienza a servirnos el licor en vasos para leche. Bien profundos para que uno se pueda nutrir.

"Soy justo lo que usted necesita."

¿Dijo lo que acabo de escuchar? Es demasiado audaz….

Me mira directo, sin secretismo. Con una sonrisa diría, entre pícara y amigable. Por supuesto que esto no quiere decir que se me esté insinuando... ¿o sí?...

"Y usted es justo lo que yo necesito. Por eso nos llevamos tan bien a pesar de las rotundas diferencias. Bebamos también por eso Watson. Por las escasas, pero buenas amistades."

Amistad… en efecto. Levantaré mi vaso, y eso será todo.

#####

Ha pasado a sentarse a mi lado en el sofá, mientras reíamos. Mi risa poco a poco se deshilvana y no queda nada y no recuerdo ya de que reía. Estoy contento, pero no estoy borracho. Y él tampoco lo está. Aunque no puedo ver muy bien en qué dirección bailan las flamas del fuego.

Coloca su frente sombre mi hombro, su risa espaciándose y disipándose también como el último hilito de agua de una corriente. No está tan borracho, y yo tampoco lo estoy. Y no debería dejar que se apoye en mi hombro. Ahora es su sien, contempla el fuego de la chimenea, el cual acaba de ser necesario encender; puesto que ha oscurecido y afuera llueve a torrentes.

Hemos dejado las batientes de nuestra ventana abiertas, porque es Verano y congeniamos en que las noches frescas pero no frías, son de los mejores climas de los que se pueda gozar en el año.

"Watson…", murmura.

"Mmh…"

"Deseo platicar con usted de un tópico, que… francamente siempre me ha avergonzado abordar. Me incomoda bastante aunque nunca he sabido porqué."

"¿Me está diciendo que lo sabe todo, excepto todo sobre usted mismo?"

Se encoge de hombros. "Mire Watson, me he formado cierta reputación, la cual no adquirí en absoluto de manera intencional, pero puesto que me la encasquetan debo de decir que me ha ajustado muy bien."

"¿Y qué es lo que desea decirme?"

…

"Estoy enamorado."

¡Imposible! ¿De quién? ¡¿Es eso lo que festejamos?

¿Sacó a Mrs. Hudson para que esa mujer pueda entrar?

"… Ah… vaya. Es…"

¡¿Por qué? ¿Por qué las cosas nunca son como uno quiere que sean?

"¿Le propuso ya matrimonio?"

"Por supuesto que no."

Se reincorpora y me mira con desenfado, juega con el vaso entre sus manos…

… Es feliz… Presiento que se siente feliz, ¡pícaro, incluso!.. Y es devastador.

"¿Cuándo lo hará?"

"Nunca. Watson," me señala con el vaso vacío a excepción de los hielos, que retintinean con su ademán, "usted sabe perfectamente bien que no estoy hecho para ese tipo de cosas."

Perfecto… Digo, me causa mucha pena por él, y por ella, pero…

"Vivir nuestras vidas juntos, sí quizá, pero sin vestidos, sin ceremonias, sin juramentos… Porque queremos. Me atrevo a pensar que sí lo queremos ambos…"

¡Perdido! ¿Y a quién engaño? Le proponga matrimonio o no mi situación respecto a él será siempre la misma. Hora de demostrar que lo quiero, debo de aconsejarle como se debe.

"Debería de hacerlo."

Bruscamente, se pone de pie y se rehúsa a mirarme, prefiriendo el espectáculo de la torrencial lluvia contra la piedra de las casas londinenses.

"¿Por qué?", se alza su voz grave y forzadamente ecuánime. Nos ilumina momentáneamente un rayo; cegándonos en lugar de permitirnos ver mejor. Él pudiera parecer siniestro; y a él por el contrario el rayo allá en el oscuro cielo pudiera parecerle reflejar la tormenta de sus vísceras. Resquebrajado. Creo que está un poco entre conmovido e indignado.

"¿No es obvio? Mi pregunta sería más bien porqué no planea proponerle matrimonio."

"Porque no podemos casarnos. Y por lo que veo aunque pudiéramos no quisiera casarse conmigo."

"Acaba de decir que cree que ella querría pasar el resto de su vida con usted."

"… Sí, bueno… pero casarse…"

"No puede saberlo a ciencia cierta si no se lo pregunta. Ella va a terminar por dejarle si no se casa con ella. Las mujeres siempre terminan por comprender tarde o temprano, que el matrimonio les da seguridad y estatus, aún sea el matrimonio más pobre de todo Londres. No es cuestión del dinero, es cuestión de una forma de vida. El hombre está para servirles."

"Veo que está perfectamente versado en los valores sosos del buen cristiano."

"¡Holmes, no sea irreverente! Sabe perfectamente bien que tengo razón, ya es lo suficientemente maduro e inteligente para comprenderlo."

"… Entonces… le propongo matrimonio."

Ahora sé por qué la gente habla de corazones rotos. El dolor en mi pecho me da la sensación de que se me ha hecho briznas.

"Es mi mejor consejo…" mi voz quebradiza también, ¡qué espanto!, falta que lo note. "¿Quién es ella?" No es Adler. La acaba de conocer, lo sé…

"No es nadie."

"Holmes…"

Al fin me da la cara de nuevo. Frente a mí. Su mano sobre mi hombro se encaja como si fuera una garra. "¿En verdad le parece algo tan insignificante que decida casarme…, irme de Baker Street, tener una nueva vida?"

"No, ciertamente. Pero me parece saber también, aunque no me lo haya dicho, que usted nunca había estado enamorado anteriormente. No es poca cosa."

"No." Toma un trago de su bebida y la vuelve a dejar sobre la mesa. Sus ojos parecen cansados. "No lo es", me dice mientras me da la espalda de nuevo.

Abro mi boca para hablar pero Holmes… "Es rubia", comienza a declamar… "Tiene los ojos más azules e insondables que el océano en una tormenta." Para por favor. "Tiene la boca carnosa y rosada, como hecha para delectarse con ella." ¡¿Por qué no se calla ya? "Su cuerpo…"

Un indicio de dureza en mi miembro… ¡Patético!

Solo un borracho puede hablar así.

"¿Qué con su cuerpo?" ¿Por qué le doy cuerda?

Se encoge de hombros. "No lo sé. Me gusta."

"Su boca, dice…"

"¡O sí, Watson! La mejor boca."

"Pudiera morderla."

"Se la arrancaría de un mordisco."

"No es muy gentil de su parte."

"Él no necesita gentilezas."

…

Pudiera jurar que los dos dejamos de respirar, al mismo instante. ¡¿Él?

Noto perfectamente bien que él no mueve un solo dedo.

En esta fijeza, paralizados como estamos, noto nuestra semejanza con los muebles y con todo aquello que no muta. Muertos, o mortificados.

Mientras que el fuego y la lluvia ¡me parecen tan vivos!, y tan estruendosos. Toda la fiesta está allá.

… Pero no creo que… Sería el colmo, pensar que esté enamorado de alguien más, y que ese alguien más sea un hombre… No podría seguir viviendo con él. No podría verlo de nuevo.

¡Traidor!

"… Ja…", mi risa es nerviosa, pero noto que sus hombros se relajan un poco. "Ja, ja. Sin duda no quiso decir él."

Vuelve la cabeza sobre su hombro, y no me mira tanto como que de reojo toma a penas un vistazo huidizo de la pierna de mi pantalón. "Jaja, ¡claro que no! Jajajaja."

Sé que los dos reímos sin felicidad. ¿Pero él por qué?, supongo que estará avergonzado… Y sin duda aún atormentado con el dilema de si le propondrá matrimonio o no.

… Risas silenciadas, como si hubiera aventado mi grueso abrigo sobre la pequeña fogata y se sofoca.

"¿Quién es entonces?" Quiero saberlo, siquiera para saber a quien dirigir todo este odio que siento, ésta ira… ¡Ésta desesperación! ¡Todo mi desprecio sobre su bella adorada!

"Dejémoslo así. Ya sabe cómo es."

¡Maldito seas!

"…Sea."

Por fin me ve de nuevo. Agotado, agotado y triste. Sacude su cabeza. Quizá un poco enojado.

"Me voy Watson."

"¿Con ella?" Me he escuchado, lo he dicho sin aliento, con la exclamación débil que sólo alguien impotente puede tener. No pude contenerme. Me mira con un poco de sorpresa, pero no creo que sepa mi motivo con exactitud.

Intento verme lo más inocente posible.

Sonríe como si la vida le importara muy poco. "Me voy a dormir. No con ella. Como usted bien lo ha dicho, la persona de la que estoy enamorado no es tan fácil."

"¡Holmes! Me horroriza escucharle hablar así."

"Lo sé. Hasta mañana querido Watson."

No dejaré que te vayas con ella.

"Que descanse."

###################

Holmes limpiando su pistola sólo con la misma meticulosidad con qué prepara los venenos que le da a Gladstone.

Su pupila nivelada con el barril vacío y desacoplado. Pequeño soplido, labios fruncidos como un corazón.

…¡Escúchame de nuevo! ¡Amor amor! ¡Cómo te amo Holmes, permíteme ofrecerte mis nalgas!... Restriega nuevamente el metal con el trapito, lo abrillanta. Condenado por siempre al infierno, con todo y mis melindres, mi amaricamiento. ¡Adiós Doctor Watson! Nunca más podrás volver a ver a nadie a la cara.

Me alza una ceja, ¿por qué? ¡Déjame en paz Holmes! ¡Ya me has arruinado lo suficiente!

"Pronto estará rechinando de limpia."

Bufido. Estoy fastidiado. "Perfecto."

Chupa sus labios y mete el inferior. Deja percutir el arma sobre la mesa cuando coloca su mano sobre ésta con enfado, volviéndose contra mí.

"Sabe Watson," incluso en estos ademanes es atractivo. "Agradecería que cayera una peste sobre Londres. Con más enfermos y más ocupación quizá se le quitaría lo arisco."

"¿Me tacha de holgazán Holmes? Porque sabe, su ocupación es mucho más irregular que la mía y yo nunca se lo he recriminado".

"Watson, aunque lo adore incluso bravucón, quizá sería mejor que lo dejara solo hasta que se calmase."

"No. ¿Por qué no lo dejo yo mejor solo? Mrs. Hudson no está. Traiga a su amada mientras no estoy puesto que no quiere que la conozca ni quiere que lo moleste. ¡Haga lo que quiera!, excepto molestarme con su amor por las armas, la Reina Victoria y los sonidos que no puedo llamar melodías ¡de su violín!"

Me paro. Me alejo. Poco me importa lo que piense de mí. Estoy tan enojado que mi corazón palpita en chasquidos como cualquier máquina, y como el vapor sale mi respiración, irregular, en volutas.

Azoto la puerta.

Caminaré hasta calmarme. Reflexionaré, tanto como sea necesario. Idearé la manera de librarme de éstas ideas corrompidas.

Tú casado Holmes. Y yo, feliz. Como debe de ser. Debo convencerte de casarte.

#############

A la puerta de la sala. Es definitivo. Bloquear los malos pensamientos. Adquirir yo mismo una enamorada. Convivir con Holmes, amaestrarme a mí mismo para que pueda ser ameno y sin sobresaltos.

Abro la puerta y Holmes greñudo, echado algo inclinado sobre el sofá, fumando. Camisa desabrochada a un poco más de la mitad, desfajado. Pies descalzos. Olor a whisky, brandy y vino juntos.

Apuesto a que se acostó con ella… Perfecto.

Una sola copa sobre la mesa.

"Holmes, me disculpo por mi actitud estos últimos días." Quitarme el sombrero y el abrigo, como un caballero propio. "Por lo que veo se divirtió y me da gusto."

"No Watson, yo no me divertí. Pero siéntese y acompáñeme con una copa."

Me siento. Efectivo, el no observarlo, como siempre, al mayor detalle del que yo soy capaz. Si no lo observo tanto, eventualmente no tendré que esforzarme en ignorarlo para automáticamente, no concentrarme tanto en él.

Volteo para brindar con él y… aunque sonríe, son su sonrisa sarcástica característica, pequeñísimas bolsas debajo de sus ojos, con más color que el resto de su rostro. Presiento que ha llorado. Aunque sea un poco… Pone sus labios sobre la copa. Bebo. Cinco o seis lágrimas.

"¿Está bien?", pregunto tan sutilmente como puedo hacer la pregunta, como si lo estuviera saludando. A Holmes no le complacería en nada verse descubierto de haber llorado.

¿Será que le habrá dejado?

"Tan bien como pueda estarlo, considerando que me encuentro en una situación imposible. Imposible Watson… Jamás creí que tal extremismo pudiera aplicarlo para algo que me concerniera."

"¿Qué ocurrió?"

"Nada ocurrió. Usted se fue."

"Bueno, pero me he disculpado. Le estoy pidiendo que me cuente qué pasó."

"Ninguno de los dos tenemos el valor."

"¿Para casarse?"

"Para querernos. Pero al fin y al cabo, ahora que lo pienso, sólo falta que YO me arme de valor. No me puede vencer mi propia cobardía."

"Por supuesto. ¡Mañana mismo lo acompaño a buscar un anillo!"

"¡Con un demonio Watson, escúcheme!"

Se da la vuelta. Supongo que si no me tiene ya en su cara, no siente la necesidad de seguir descargando su ira sobre mí.

Lluvia. Ahora que noto que al igual que la otra vez ve hacia fuera de nuestra ventana, me doy cuenta de que ha comenzado un aguacero. Al igual que aquella vez.

"Holmes…", mi mano sobre su hombro. "Discúlpeme. Le escucho con toda disposición. Con el deseo de verle feliz me precipito en darle palabras de apoyo que quizá no necesita."

Su mano, desconcertantemente suave sobre la mía en su hombro. Me escuche a mí mismo inhalar en sorpresa… Sin duda su gesto no quiere decir nada.

"No me culpe", me dice de nuevo en un tono bajo, no es un murmullo porque la lluvia no me hubiera dejado escucharlo.

"¿Por qué?"

Abandona mi mano. Es así como lo siento, como un abandono.

"Porque estoy enamorado de usted."

El sonido de mi corazón es apabullante, ensordecedor. No sé qué hacer.

Veo que no he retirado mi mano, quizá él la sepa interpretar mejor que yo. Yo sólo estoy aturdido, confuso, avergonzado. ¿Me atreveré a infringir todas mis creencias?

Contacto de su mano nuevamente sobre la mía. Cosquilleo, contacto que me espanta.

"¿Me ha escuchado Watson?"

Sí. Pero… "… Sí…"

Acercándose logra que mi brazo rodee su espalda, reclina su espalda sobre mi pecho, y así, tan natural como caminar mi otro brazo viene a rodear su abdomen, y sé que me estoy adueñando de él. Lo estoy abrazando… Es tan delgado… Pero es que esto es imposible… Lo estoy abrazando, y él está recargando su cabeza nuevamente sobre mi hombro, acurrucándose sobre mí… La sensación de su respiración en la base de mi cuello… No sé… Es tan delgado… Dureza de sus costillas, su espina dorsal me lastima, y esta forma rígida del plano de su abdomen… Su espalda es más ancha que mi pecho. Es la complexión de un boxeador y de un detective que ayuna. Camisa desabotonada. Pies descalzos.

La cabeza me da vueltas, no puedo pensar. No es tiempo de pensar. Yo también en un bar he tomado dos o tres vasos de leche repletos de licor… no llegaré a ninguna conclusión válida.

"Saqué a Mrs. Hudson el otro día", sus susurros me parecen tan sensuales en este momento, "para poder decirle sin aún más vergüenza, que usted me parece un hombre muy apuesto." Su rostro, es cuestión de ver su rostro mientras me dice esto, ahora que él se siente incapaz de verme. Está ruborizado hasta las sienes. "Y que jamás he sentido tal afecto por nadie más que usted. Incluso he querido besarlo… en la boca." Ahora el flujo de sangre incluso inflama sus labios. "…Pero no creo que pueda atreverme hoy, ni que usted me lo permitiera."

Ahora también siento mi rostro muy caliente. Me ruborizo al igual que él.

Hay un nudo en mi pecho… "Se lo permitiría", me he dado cuenta mientras se lo admitía, con una voz tan atrabancada y vacilante. Sí se lo permitiría.

… Y definitivamente quiero hacerlo. "Si usted no puede, ¿me permitiría besarlo entonces a mí?"

Holmes se estremece contra mi cuerpo. Y afirma sólo con la cabeza, y estrechando mi mano con una fuerza desesperada.

Mi mano sobre su mejilla, inclino mi cabeza…

… El primer contacto debe ser suave, y así fue. Esto es tan novedoso, que a pesar de lo casto que fue los dos respiramos con cierta agitación.

Holmes acerca sus labios a los míos de nuevo, y susurra: "Me gustas Watson", su aliento cálido y alcoholizado sobre mis labios sensibles.

Tengo que cerrar mis ojos… Jamás creí… Y sus labios de nuevo contra los míos… Perderé la razón…

Humedad. Se deslizan nuestras lenguas. Si me mordisqueara el labio como me dijo que le gustaría… Ojos azules y boca carnosa, de haber sabido que hablaba de mí. Completamente erecto, mi pene está completamente erecto.

La punta de su lengua contra el interior de mi mejilla, mientras su labio masajea el mío. Sus labios también son gruesos. Los tiene ligeramente partidos. Saben a sal.

Exhala de un solo golpe. Y luego inhalando profundamente se reacomoda aplanando bien su espalda contra mi para alcanzar mejor mi paladar… ¡Dios! Mi pene se ha amoldado brevemente entre sus nalgas, y Holmes arquea la espalda un poco ante esto. Yo he gruñido.

No quiero espantarlo.

Baja la cabeza, y yo beso sus cabellos con ternura.

"No quiero que piense que lo estoy presionando… para nada." Le digo con la cara hirviéndome. Espero y esto sirva para resarcirme… Sí, lo quiero, pero no así, la cuestión aquí es que él es muy guapo y con besos y todo…

Ha tomado mi mano y juguetea con ella. ¡Diablo de Holmes!, siempre es como un niño, juega incluso con las cosas más peligrosas en indagación: Ha de conocerlas hasta el más mínimo detalle, tal y como son, con cierto regocijo en el descubrimiento.

Me inclino y sabe que estoy buscando su boca de nuevo. Me la ofrece… me la ofrece… ¿Será demasiado romántico el decir que soy afortunado? Succiono su labio inferior hasta escucharlo gemir muy bajo.

Siento que guía mi mano sobre su torso, sobre piel y luego la tela arrugada de la camisa desfajada. Bajo, cada vez más bajo. "¡Ah!, ¡Dios!", exclamo. Su miembro también está duro. Él me comprende muy bien. Lo ha hecho en parte para mostrarme que no soy el único en semejante estado de excitación.

Me deja acariciarlo con cierta indolencia. Pero es una lucha, lo sé, cruza un brazo por detrás de mi nuca reincorporándose un poco de nuevo y tratando de quedarse quieto.

"Ahh…", suspira o gime y esto es como si hubiera atizado el fuego en el centro de mi vientre. Mi corazón se acelera un poco más.

… No puedo contenerme. Compulsivamente mi mano frota la tela de su pantalón, me gusta sentir la rigidez de su virilidad, y el maúlla. No lo puedo llamar de otra forma, maúlla ante esto como un minino.

Para ahogar sus exhalaciones cierra los dientes sobre mi clavícula, con delicadeza, deliciosamente.

… Me pesco desabrochando su pantalón. No lo planee. Siento que mi cuerpo reacciona antes e independientemente de mi mente. Cuelo mi mano por debajo de las capas de tela y coloco mi mano de plano sobre su ropa interior. Continúo acariciándolo.

"… Ahh… mmh… Watson…"

Su calzoncillo es blanco y el algodón es delgado, dejándome sentir ciertos detalles de la textura. Y no es ninguna barrera para el calor.

….

"Mmhh", al fin ha gemido y se da la vuelta, hincándose a horcajadas sobre mí.

"Holmes…" Me escucho murmurar, y me aferro inicialmente a la parte trasera de sus muslos pero inmediatamente… Quitarle la camisa… Ver los músculos de su delicioso torso.

Levanto su camisa y el alza los brazos. La tiro en el suelo y sujeto con mi izquierda su cintura, mientras deslizo mi otra mano. Hueso delicado pero escarpado de su cadera. Músculos cincelados con armonía. Suave… firmeza suave… relieve… empujoncitos rítmicos de su respiración, rugosidad de su pezón. Cuello ruborizado y cálido, su pulso, sedosidad de sus cabellos un tanto sucios. Lo jalo hacia mí.

Rodeo su espalda con mi otro brazo. Bésame mojado Sherlock. Estás hecho todo para hacerme perder la razón. Excitado conmigo y por mí…

Gime en lo profundo de su garganta y se separa de mí.

Me mira con párpados pesados y pupilas líquidas, ojos como chocolates derretidos, labios ligeramente apartados de manera incitante, comienza a desabrochar mi camisa siempre tratando de controlar su respiración.

Yo lo veo con un deseo que ha de reflejar muy bien el suyo. Intento sellar por completo mis labios, y me doy cuenta que me sería completamente innatural. Mi boca prosigue invitante entonces.

"¡Mrs. Hudson!", recuerdo repentinamente. ¡Que no nos cache!, ¡si seremos descuid…!

"No está", susurra él. "Me dijo que se iba a quedar con su hermana." ¡Menos mal!, ¡qué alivio!

Me quita la camisa.

Pega su frente a la mía. "Cálmate Watson." Su mano acaricia mi cuello. "Emplearé todas mis facultades para que sigamos siendo libres. Considéranos intocables."

"Quiero llevarte a la cama." … Así, como si nada me escucho decir. Si seré patán, libidinoso. Pero es que saber que estamos a salvo… Y el tiembla… ¡fabuloso!

Sonríe, malicioso. "¿Para qué Watson?"

"Quiero desnudarte." Lo siento sobresaltarse. Lo que aún no conoce Holmes de mí: el atrevimiento y descaro que puedo tener. Ahora lo sabe. ¿Cuántas cosas más sabrá? "Te quiero en la cama" lo digo gimiendo, mis labios adheridos a su mejilla.

Se levanta y yo hago lo mismo enseguida. Pero antes de que comencemos a caminar comienza a desabrochar mi pantalón. Sus manos se mueven habilidosamente pero con cuidado. Lo dejo hacer. Me gusta saber que quiere quitarme el pantalón. Cae a mis tobillos y levanto los pies, desembarazándome de él.

Él da un paso hacia enfrente y toma mi cadera, besa la esquina de mis labios. Acaricio la aspereza de su barba de tres días y beso yo también su mandíbula. Nuestros rostros entrechocan, prestamos atención donde nuestros labios se rozan.

Caminamos.

Vamos a llegar y me siento mezquino. Pero es que él está muy vestido y yo… Me valgo de su muñeca y su cintura para dirigirlo y arrinconarlo bruscamente contra la pared. Sin piedad bajo la parte trasera de su pantalón y ropa interior y masajeo sus nalgas. "¡Aaagh!" Sus antebrazos me aprisionan con tal fuerza que me lastiman un poco, como si me hiciera una llave, mientras me gustaría poder inclinar la cabeza sobre su hombro para ver lo que mi mano está haciendo.

Estoy besando su cuello.

Repentinamente se abalanza y me lleva hasta que mi cabeza choca con la pared contraria. Aferrándose a mi nuca hasta sentir como sus yemas se me encajan y me marcan, me besa desaforadamente. Su lengua se inmiscuye en mí tan lejos como puede. Machuca… machuca mis labios eso es lo que hace. Hace que nuestros dientes se entrechoquen y nuestras bocas se abran y entrecierren sin saber como amoldarse. Pero no importa… en compostura o no ¡se siente tan bien! Una de sus manos me libera y puedo ver al abrir mis ojos momentáneamente, que su brazo se dobla detrás de sí mismo, y sé que esta subiendo nuevamente su ropa. Sonrío.

Una vez en el dormitorio jala de mí y me recuesta sobre él. Me acaricia todo.

"Quítame el calzoncillo John."

"Mmmh… Hoolmmees."

"¿Mmh?"

Lo desnudo. Poco a poco. Con lentitud. Me gusta que haya fricción entre la tela y su piel.

Su miembro está tan duro y grueso. Mejor beso sus piernas. Amaso su pene como sé que me gustaría a mí, con tanto empeño como dejadez.

"¡Ah, Watson por favor!"

Sin más, tira de mi ropa interior, liberándome también. Muevo mis pies para terminar de quitármelo yo solo.

######

Despierto. Holmes a mi lado.

…

Lo primero que viene a mi mente es ayer. Cuando lo hice voltearse sobre su estómago, y lo penetré. Casi gritó. Pero mordiendo su oído y moviéndome con tal fiebre, tan rítmicamente como mis músculos en espasmos me lo permitían. Gemimos, y el mordió su propio antebrazo, y la almohada, y mi boca cuando jalé su cabeza para que sus dientes tuvieran un mejor destino. Hasta que llegamos al clímax.

Suspiramos mientras me recostaba sobre su pecho. Él acarició mi cabello y me quedé dormido.

Y ahora supongo que somos pareja. Veo la parte trasera de su cabeza y su cama huele a tabaco.

Acaricio su espalda y beso su hombro. "Mmh", gime, se deja cobijar por mi brazo, rodeando su cintura.

Susurro justo en el hueco de su oído, con toda tranquilidad. "Despierta gandul." Y veo su pequeña sonrisa. No sé si podré decirle amor cuando no esté despeinado y exhausto en la cama, pero en este momento me parece muy adecuado hacerle toda clase de cariños.

Entrelaza sus dedos con los míos.


	2. Chapter 2

_Ya estaba completa, pero alguien puso alerta. Decidí que estaba bien poner un poco del punto de vista de Holmes. Listo._

* * *

Mmmhh…

Mis dedos deslizándose entre los de Watson, tersura…

Abrir mis ojos, salir de mi sopor. Mejilla presionando la almohada, rozando la funda. Éter embalando mi cerebro.

"Ahh…" Bostezo. Pestañeo. Sí amor, ya era tiempo de que me despertara.

Sus labios como dejando una pequeñita estampa detrás de mi oreja. La luz dejando su estela sobre el piso café.

Demasiado bienestar.

Haber dormido horas de más. Sobredosis de sexo. Su brazo estrechándome el abdomen de la manera más deliciosa.

Un lengüetazo a mi lóbulo. Sigue. Ha seguido. Chupetea mi lóbulo, como un becerrito las inmundas ubres de su vaca madre.

Mi mano sobre su nuca y acomodar mi cuello. Sigue a mi cuello Watson. Así… Saboréalo como yo saboreé su piel ayer. La piel tiene sabor - ¿será posible que les guste a los antropófagos, y de ahí un poco la enfermedad? no -; la suya sabe a… humano. Los humanos acumulamos cierto tipo de bacterias, ¿que la composición de nuestras células defina en qué proporción viven cierto tipo de bacterias por nosotros?, y entonces así se define el sabor particular de la piel de cada uno.

Si Watson supiera lo romántico que soy sabiendo que su piel sabe a bacterias…

Mejor me doy la vuelta, me le encimo y lo beso, lo beso hasta dejarlo sin aliento. Debe de haber estado a punto de cansarse de mover su boca sobre mi cuello.

"Ehghhhh." Sí Watson, inhala, te he dejado sin aliento. Deberíamos aprender a respirar, incluso en la vida cotidiana se debe respirar por la nariz. Irónico que su boca esté siendo devorada.

"Mmhh. Te despertaste un poco… goloso, el día de hoy." Sus ojos brillan como estrellas, y ni siquiera estoy siendo lírico. Las estrellas no se ven bien desde lejos y sus ojos son azules y brillan en destellos blancos… ¿Será posible que en ciertas condiciones anímicas, que si el cristalino cambia su curvatura y el humor acuoso se amolda, que, hay reflexión de la luz? Por su puesto que sí.

"Me siento como si hubiera estado durmiendo con una erección…" "Jaja!" Se ríe maravillosamente, algo remolón. "¿Tú no?" No me importa que conteste, prefiero devorar su boca de nuevo.

Mi pene hinchado contra el interior de su muslo.

"Holmmess…"

Mis ojos cerrados, forzándome a mí mismo a agudizar mis demás sentidos. "Mmh?"

"Te amo."

No lo arruines con palabras melosas doctor. Beso sobre su mejilla. Mis manos se ahorman una a su omoplato movedizo y la otra a su espalda baja ondulante, arrastrándolas como si lo moldearan. Definir la forma de un hombre. Mejor sintámoslo Watson.

#############

Debo de admitir – mi mano cerrada contra mi barbilla en señal de pensador - que he estado pensando, en palabras que repentinamente flotan a la consciencia y en punzadas de emoción, que esto pudiera ser un poco peligroso. Es risible en verdad, el hablar de peligro en cosas sentimentales, como si los humanos no tuviéramos la capacidad de sobrellevarlo casi todo, incluso el maltrato. Como si no hubiera un periodo de duelo. Es un periodo y nada más. Pero siento mucho por Watson. Constantemente me imagino que me aferro a su carne como uno lo haría del borde de un precipicio.

¡Gargantúa! Ese era el nombre que vi en el libro que ese joven estaba leyendo. Definitivamente hecho inútil y no pista. Señal de decadencia de mi intelecto el que haya puesto el más mínimo esfuerzo en recordarlo; no puedo comenzar a confundirme y ver señales donde no las hay por pensar que puedo detectar cualquier relación por pequeña que sea. Ley de la navaja de Ockham, mientras más sencilla la explicación es más probable que sea la correcta. Recuérdalo Sherlock.

"Holmes."

Watson me llama, y yo bajo el codo de la ventanilla y me vuelvo hacia él para prestarle atención.

"Tienes que tener cuidado." Suspiro. Cuidado, cuidado, cuidado. "Lo digo en serio, aunque te irrite. No me gustó el riesgo en el que te pusiste en el último caso."

O! Watson. "¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que todos mis riesgos son calculados?"

"Puedes decirlo" – si no se hace a la izquierda el cochero caeremos… ahí está: en un bache – "tantas veces quieras." – Podría manejar mejor que él desde aquí atrás -. "No puedes predecir todas las eventualidades de una situación, no eres Dios."

Sonrío. Está en lo cierto. "Pues me tratas como si lo fuera."

Se divierte, su lengua empuja su mejilla. "Y te encanta. Pero tú mismo has dicho que no tengo ninguna capacidad de observar las cosas de forma verídica."

¡Ja!, ingenioso. "Me ofendes Watson."

"No. Has logrado ofenderte solo."

Me encanta este hombre. Estoy sonriendo. "Watson… Siempre permanecerás mi persona favorita después de mí mismo."

"Oh! Qué bien. Gracias."

"Jaja."

Te juro, te juro, que hoy, antes me perforan a mí antes de que te roce a ti una bala.

##############

¡Hey! ¡Pelón! Hoy tengo toda la intención de romperme los nudillos. "¡Huh!"

_¡Crrrarkk!_

Dolor en corriente por los nervios de mi mano, hasta el antebrazo, como cuando aguja entra y esparce líquido intruso, pesado, en ti.

"¡Eeea!" Todo sea por escucharlo gritar así. _¡Ppaah! _"¡Síeea!" Sádico nene.

Mi patada entró limpia en su plexo solar. Ha perdido el aire: 40 segundos para que se recupere. Vergüenza: que me sienta heroico con esta chusma vitoreándome. Bueno y al fin qué, si los golpes que doy sí son de habilidad sobrehumana, está bien que la chusma lo sabe apreciar… Chusma sincera. Apuesta mi vida, apuesta, no necesitas ni deseas dinero pero sé como te gusta ganarlo y perderlo en un instante.

Hoy vas a querer que hagamos el amor como verdaderos machos.

Bíceps duros como piedra, impulso en curva: Mandíbula fracturada; la sentí, iba a dislocarla nada más pero bueno.

Meterle miedo a Watson: Puedes asestarme tu siguiente puño justo en la nariz pelón. _¡Ppssz! _"¡Noo!" Cerebro golpeando las paredes de mi cráneo. Sangre derramándose de mi nariz a mi labio. Gran actitud sacar la lengua y enjugarla.

No Watson no voy a perder, pero me voy a dejar noquear en el momento preciso para tumbar las tablas y caer en tus brazos, enfrente de todos estos cabrones.

Listo. Me da una cachetada; en la emoción del momento me la dio un poco muy fuerte. "¡Holmes! ¡Holmes!" Pretendo reaccionar. Limpia el sudor en mi cara con su palma. "¡Estás bien!, ¡estás bien! ¡Vámonos! ¡Creo que te quebró la nariz!"

"¡No!" , le grito en la cara. Frunce el ceño. Sonrío.

Me paro, me abalanzo, ¡a la tierra Pelón!

###############

Watson besa mi pezón. Tierno… aunque ni que fuera mujer.

"Holmes…", murmura.

¿Cuándo se nos acabará el ensueño de sentirnos enamorados?

Sus cabellos entre mis dedos. "¿Eh?"

"Si pudiéramos, ¿aceptarías casarte conmigo?"

Sin ti Watson, sólo sería soledad, como tierra árida y helada que aún no ha sido descubierta. Ahí el viento se arremolina.

Sería una decisión del todo sensata: "Sí" He encogido los hombros.

Sonríe sobre mi pecho, grande su sonrisa. "¿Así? ¿Tan fácil?"

"Como si me hubieras preguntado cuanto es dos más dos." Sólo hay una respuesta sensata hasta ahora. Allá abajo Mrs. Hudson salió a charlar con la vecina.


End file.
